kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts (jogo)
right|250px Kingdom Hearts (キングダムハーツ, Kingudamu Hātsu?) é o primeiro jogo da serie, lançado em 2002,pela Squaresoft(Atual Square-Enix). A história do jogo gira em torno de Sora, um garoto que se perde de seus melhores amigos, Riku e Kairi quando seu mundo é destruído pelos Heartless (Sem-Corações), seres nascidos de corações que foram corrompidos pelas trevas. O jogo acompanha a aventura de Sora em busca de Riku e Kairi, enquanto ele tenta desvendar o mistério por trás dos Heartless e salvar todos os mundos das trevas que se aproximam. thumb|Arte da capa da edição americana História thumb|left|Destiny Islands, onde moram Sora, Kairi e RikuKingdom Hearts começa em Destiny Islands, onde Sora, Riku e Kairi moram. As três crianças decidem que querem conhecer outros mundos. Assim, constroem uma pequena jangada para saírem das ilhas. Porém, na noite anterior à viagem, os Heartless aparecem na ilha, assim, os três acabam se separando. Quando Sora encontra Riku envolvido na escuridão, este desaparece, deixando Sora sozinho para enfrentar as criaturas. Depois da batalha, Sora adquire a sua arma, a Keyblade (mistura de chave mestra com espada), e parte numa jornada para encontrar seus amigos e derrotar os Heartless. Após o desaparecimento de King(sim, Rei!) Mickey, Goofy(Pateta), o chefe de segurança do rei, e Donald, o mago do rei, partem numa viagem em busca de Mickey, e acabam no caminho "esbarrando" com Sora, lutando junto com ele contra os heartless e vilões Disney no decorrer do jogo, passando por mundos de grandes animações Disney: Wonderland(Alice no País das Maravilhas), Deep Jungle(Tarzan), Agrabah(Aladdin), Olympus Colisseum(Hércules), Monstro(Pinóquio), Halloween Town(O Estranho Mundo de Jack), Atlantica(A Pequena Sereia), Neverland(Peter Pan), além do mundo-livro 100 Acre Wood(Ursinho Pooh), além de outras participações. Mais tarde, após terem passado por todos os mundos e Maleficent (a Madrasta de Bela Adormecida) ter raptado todas princesas, num mundo chamado Hollow Bastion eles enfrentam-na e derrotam-a até que enfim libertam as sete princesas(Jasmin, Cinderela, Aurora, Branca de Neve, Bela, Alice e Kairi). Quando Sora descobre que o coração de Kairi esta dentro dele,ele usa a keyblade de Riku,a Soul Eater(que tem o poder de revelar o que existe nos corações) para retirá-lo e acaba transformado num Heartless que mais tarde volta ao normal,depois de levar um abraço de Kairi. Depois disso Sora,Donald e Goofy,vão atrás de Ansem para derrotá-lo e acabar com os Heartless no seu próprio mundo.Depois de derrotado Ansem tenta usar o Kingdom Hearts para as trevas, mais Sora,Riku e Mickey nao deixam e fecham a porta de kingdom hearts. Logo após disso Sora e Kairi sao separados. Personagens de Final Fantasy Além do modo de jogo (RPG de ação), personagens fazem "pontas" em partes do jogo: Moogle (presente em vários Finals Fantasy); Tidus e Wakka de Final Fantasy X; Selphie e Leon(Squall Leonheart) de Final Fantasy VIII; Cid, Yuffie, Aeris e Cloud(com uma roupa que lembra o personagem Vincent), além de um personagem surpresa, de Final Fantasy VII. Lista de mundos Lista de mundos disponíveis em Kingdom Hearts: Jogáveis * Awakening * Destiny Islands * Traverse Town * Wonderland * Deep Jungle * 100 Acre Wood * Olympus Coliseum * Agrabah * Monstro * Atlantica * Halloween Town * Neverland * Hollow Bastion * End of the World Não jogáveis * Disney Castle * Pride Lands Final Mix Kingdom Hearts Final Mix trata-se de uma versão japonesa lançada após a primeira versão, onde mostra alguns extras que não haviam anteriormente. Diferenças * Nova aparência no jogo; * Novas Cutscenes; * Novas Keyblades/Cajados/Escudos * Final Secreto que dura mais tempo do que na versão americana(Another Side,Another Story Dive) * Habilidades * Novos inimigos; * Diferenças no modo Synthesis * Diferenças nas Trinities; * Diferenças nos Dalmatas; * Missões com o Gummi Ship; * Novos Ansem Reports. * Chefe Secreto(Unknown) A História Está Longe de Acabar Kingdom Hearts já possui 4 seqüencias, 3 remakes e 1 novo jogo a ser lançado: *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Seqüencia de Kingdom Hearts, lançado para o Game Boy Advance (GBA). Conta a história de Sora apos o final de Kingdom Hearts e prepara a trama para Kingdom Hearts II. *Kingdom Hearts II É a seqüencia de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, lançado para o Playstation 2. Apresenta um novo herói, Roxas, e conta a história de uma nova aventura, um ano apos os eventos de Kingdom Hearts. *Kingdom Hearts coded Por enquanto lançado somente no Japão, para telefones celulares. o Rei Mickey tenta desvendar estranhos enigmas que estão corrompendo o Jiminy's Journal, após o eventos de Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts II. *Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days Lançado para o Nintendo DS. Conta a história de Roxas, o outro herói, de seu nascimento as suas razões para ter saido da Organization XIII. Lançado para o Nintendo DS. *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Previsto para ser lancado em Janeiro de 2010, para o PSP, o jogo irá contar a história de Terra, Ven e Aqua, os três Keyblade Masters antes de Sora. Categoria:Jogos